Death Note Owner's Guides and Maintenance Manuals
by thebookhobbit
Summary: Owner's guides for the main characters. Includes L, Near, Mello, Matt, Light, Misa, Matsuda and Ryuuk.
1. Misa

I did not invent this format; you do not need to ask me permission to write one. First known use is by Theresa Green of , and therefore this is her baby. She's the one you'll be wanting to credit. 

* * *

**Misa Amane: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual.**

Congratulations! You are now the owner of a fully-automated **MISA** **AMANE **unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your Model/Actress, please pay close attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information:**

**Name: **Misa Amane, aka Misa-Misa, Misa-san, Blondie.

**Date of Manufacture: **December 25, 1984.

**Place of manufacture: **Shinigami, Inc.;Japan Division.

**Height: **5'

**Weight: **79lbs

**Your MISA unit will come with the following accessories:**

Several Dozen Gothic Lolita Outfits

One Death Note

Two Ponytail Holders

One Makeup Kit

One Hair Brush

One Video Camera

One set Shinigami Eyes

When you first unpack your **MISA AMANE **unit, she might be a little mussed. She will require a bathroom to tidy up immediately.

**Programming:**

Your MISA AMANE unit is a fairly amiable unit, and if she likes you, she will probably perform the following functions:

**Makeup Artist:** Need a makeover? Well, the** MISA AMANE **unit is the one to do it. This unit is a model, and knows fashion quite well. She'll gladly do your makeup, and perhaps your hair, if she's in a good mood.

**Bodyguard:** The **MISA AMANE **unit has absolutely no experience with martial arts, guns, or self-defense. However, she does posses both the Shinigami Eyes and the Death Note. Nothing else necessary.

**Actress:** Need someone to be in your class play or your movie? Well, your **MISA AMANE **unit is the one to do it. As a professional actress, the **MISA AMANE **unit loves to act and will do it anytime you ask. Unless it interferes with her time with the **LIGHT YAGAMI** unit.

**Spy:** Although your **MISA AMANE **unit doesn't look it, she's a first-class spy, able to fool almost anyone with her cute, ditzy act. She's quite clever, however, and will gather any information you need.

**Date:** Male owners of the **MISA AMANE** unit, do you need a date for the prom, or any social function? Well, this unit will go with you to any place, so long as it's clear there's no romantic connection between you two.

**Your MISA AMANE unit comes with seven different modes:**

Cheerful(default)

Love-Struck

Squeeful

Angry

Depressed

Sneaky

Second Kira(locked)

The **MISA AMANE** unit is usually in it's default cheerful mode. However, upon seeing a **LIGHT YAGAMI**, she will enter Love-struck mode. The only way to get her out of this is to take her away from the **LIGHT YAGAMI** unit. Deal with it.

The Squeeful mode is different from the default Cheerful mode, no matter how similar they may seem. In this mode, the unit will dance around and, well, squeal. It is activated by something which makes the **MISA AMANE** unit especially happy, or too much sugar.

The Angry mode is activated when something ticks the **MISA AMANE **unit off. It's best to run. Don't ask any questions.

The Depressed mode is extremely rare, and only occurs when something happens to a unit the **MISA AMANE** unit is fond of, or she's thinking about her parent's death. Avoid if at all possible. If this mode is activated, comfort her and take her to see a **LIGHT YAGAMI** unit. She'll feel better in no time.

We feel that the Sneaky mode is self-explanatory. Keep your diaries and any other personal, private things locked up tight when the **MISA AMANE** unit is in this mode. Trust us.

The Second Kira mode can only be unlocked by a **LIGHT YAGAMI** unit. The **MISA AMANE** unit will then use her Death Note to punish criminals and commit herself totally to the **LIGHT YAGAMI** unit.

**Relations with other units:**

**LIGHT YAGAMI:** The **MISA AMANE** unit is in love with this unit. Any exposure to him will result in the activation of the Squeeful mode.

**L LAWLIET: **The **MISA AMANE** considers this unit to be both a friend and an annoyance. The **L LAWLIET** units may develop small crushes on **the MISA AMANE** units, but nothing will come of it. However, once your **MISA AMANE **unit is put into Second Kira mode, the **L LAWLIET** unit will eventually arrest your unit. Caution is advised.

**KIYOMI TAKADA: **Your **MISA AMANE **unit's rival for love. Keep them apart. Catfights will ensue.

**REM:** This unit is the Shinigami attached to your unit's Death Note. The **REM** unit is fond of the **MISA AMANE** unit and will protect her at all costs.

**RYUUK: **The Shinigami haunting the **LIGHT YAGAMI** unit. Your unit does not know this unit well, but seems to like him well enough. No system incompatibility here.

**Cleaning:**

The **MISA AMANE** unit is perfectly capable of washing herself. Do NOT try to help her, especially if you are male. It will result in injury to your person and possible death by heart attack. Thank you.

**Energy:**

The **MISA AMANE** unit is a little picky; she will not eat sweets except in small portions, and likes to eat healthy to maintain her figure. Make sure she eats normally.

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

**Q:** I asked for a cute blonde, and I ended up with a gun pointed to my head by a guy in leather eating chocolate.  
...someone help me...

**A:** Ah... You've got a **MELLO** unit instead. Easy mistake, they look a lot alike. Simply lure the **MELLO** unit back into his box with the promise of more chocolate. Send him back and we'll give you the right unit immediately. Sorry for the mix-up.

**Q:** My **MISA AMANE** unit is in Depressed mood and won't come out. What should I do?

**A:** The **LIGHT YAGAMI** unit has probably died. You'll have to reprogram your unit. Unless you happen to be exceptionally good at cheering people up.

**Q:** Would it be alright if my **MISA AMANE** unit and I, well, got together? I'm nineteen and male.

**A:** As long as she's willing. Congratulations on getting her disinterested in the **LIGHT YAGAMI** unit.

**Q: **I have both an **L Lawliet** unit and a **MISA AMANE** unit. They are getting on each other's nerves in a major way. What do I do?

**A:** Keep the **L LAWLIET **unit out of the **MISA AMANE** unit's bubblespace. That should take care of it. If you can't manage that, you'll just have to keep them away from each other.

**Q:** My **MISA AMANE **unit won't get out of Angry mode. It's really start to scare me, and I'm considering confiscating her Death Note.

**A:** Don't confiscate the Death Note, she'll find another way to kill. Has she been around the **KIYOMI TAKADA** unit a lot? Try asking her what's wrong, she'll probably tell you if she trusts you. If she doesn't? Your problem, not ours.

**Q:** I can't get my unit to do anything but stare absently out the window and mope around the house. What's the matter?

**A:** She's probably just missing the **LIGHT YAGAMI** unit. Find someone who has one and take her to see him. That should put her back in Cheerful mode.

**Warranty**

With proper care, the **MISA AMANE** will live until the numbers above her head run out. However, if you decide you no longer want this unit around your house, just tell that the **LIGHT YAGAMI** unit wants her to live with him, and she'll be out in a moment.

Wellp, I've moved all these into one story, so they'll be easier to find and they'll take up less room on my profile. Please don't request new ones. It's been two years since I wrote these, and I don't want to revisit the period.


	2. L

Congratulations! You are now the owner of a fully-automated **L LAWLIET **unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your eccentric detective, please pay close attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information:**

**Name:**L Lawliet, aka L, Ryuuzaki,

**Date of Manufacture:**October 31, 1979

**Place of manufacture:**Shinigami, Inc.; England Division.

**Height: **5'10

**Weight: **110lbs

**Your L LAWLIET unit will come with the following accessories:**

Three White Long-sleeved Tee-shirts

Three pairs of extremely baggy jeans

Several bags of cake mix

One pair squished tennis shoes

One laptop computer

One voice modifier

One pair handcuffs

When you first unpack your **L LAWLIET**unit, he may seem a little mussed. Later, you will learn that he's always a little mussed. However, he may not trust you at first; wait for him to warm up to you.

**Programming:**

Your **L LAWLIET**may or may not perform the following functions:

**Detective:** The **L LAWLIET**is an ace detective, but will only take on cases which interest him. If you happen to have a good, out-of-the-ordinary murder case around, he'll gladly solve it.

**Teacher:** Your **L LAWLIET**is intelligent and trustworthy. You can trust him to teach anyone anything, if bribed with the proper amount of cake.

**Watchman:** This unit is an insomniac. He doesn't sleep, so he'll watch over your house and belongings. Nothing but a **NEAR** unit scares a burglar like an **L LAWLIET **unit.

Spy:

Curious the neighbor kids are plotting with that **MELLO** unit down the street and cannon loaded with BBs? Send your **L LAWLIET** unit down and find out. **  
**

**Your L LAWLIET unit comes with five different modes: **

Analytical (default)

Amused

Irritated

Worried

Depressed

The **L LAWLIET** comes with a default mode of Analytical. However, should he come in contact with a **MISA**unit, a dry joke, or anything of the kind, the Amused mode will be activated.

The Irritated mode is activated when your unit cannot figure something out. He will continue to work at this problem until he finds what he wants to know. Let him do so.

In the Worried mode, your **L LAWLIET**will bite his thumb, tug at his lip, and eat less than normal. It is activated when something happens to disturb his plans, his life is endangered, or he puts someone else's life in danger.

The Depressed mode usually follows the Irritated mode when the **L LAWLIET**unit cannot figure something out. Bake him a cake to make him feel better, or help him work out whatever problem is on his mind.

** -  
**  
**Relations with other units:**

**Light Yagami: **The **LIGHT YAGAMI** unit is considered by the **L LAWLIET** to be both a friend and an enemy. Their relationship is a highly complex one.

Misa Amane:

The **L LAWLIET** considers this unit highly amusing and somewhat annoying. He will tease her, but suspects her of being the Second Kira. **L LAWLIET** units occasionally develop small crushes on **MISA AMANE** units, but nothing will come of it.

Matsuda:

This unit is considered an idiot by your **L LAWLIET** unit.

Near:

This is the first of your **L LAWLIET** unit's successors. It's speculated that the **L LAWLIET** considers this unit a brother.

Mello:

This is the second of your **L LAWLIET** unit's successors. Similar to the **NEAR** unit is closeness to the **L LAWLIET **unit. It's been said, however, that the **MELLO** unit knows him better.

**Cleaning:**

Let the **L LAWLIET** clean himself or you will get kicked. This is your only warning.  
**  
**-

**Energy:**

The **L LAWLIET** unit's system is specially adapted to be able to eat only sweets. Make sure that he eats enough, though. Also be sure that he sleeps at least once a week.  
**  
**-

**Frequently Asked Questions:  
**  
**Q: **I've been trying to get my L LAWLIET unit to go to sleep, but I haven't seen him sleep once since I got him. Is this normal? -Kiri

**A: **Yes, it is. The **L LAWLIET**unit is prone to insomnia and occasionally goes a week at a time without any kind of sleep at all, especially in a new setting. Eventually he may settle down and get a few hours a night.

**Q:** Is my L unit diabetic? -thexamimi

**A:** Not yet. One day he might be. However, **L LAWLIET** units often have short lifespans and high tolerance for sugar, so you usually don't need to worry about that.

**Q: **Lately my **L LAWLIET** unit is coming home chained to some chestnut haired fellow, and they occasionally fight, breaking many objects in my household. Recently, it's as if the boy talks to himself. Should I be concerned? And how can I get this creep out of my house while keeping my **L LAWLIET** unit? -band geeks are hot

**A:** Ah, yes, that's a common risk with **L LAWLIET** units. The other boy is a **LIGHT YAGAMI **unit, and he's not talking to himself, he's speaking to his Shinigami. It's best to keep your **L** **LAWLIET** unit away from the other as it often leads to **L LAWLIET **'s death, this is usually difficult to do. You may have to reset him and take the **LIGHT YAGAMI**unit back to whomever owns him.

**Q****:** My L unit is showing symptoms of diabetes. What should I do? -MantoDea  
_  
_**A:**Take him to the doctor, of course. And try to cut down on his sweets...although that might be difficult.

**Q: **Er, my L LAWLIET unit isn't moving when I poke him. Is he unconscious? -Mika-San- The Gaara Fanatic

**A: **No, he's dead. Reset the unit and start over or send him back.

**Q: **My L unit has handcuffed himself to my **LIGHT** **YAGAMI **unit... is this normal, or is he malfunctioning?

**A: **This is normal, and not for the reasons most of you perverts are thinking either. The **L LAWLIET** unit is trying to make sure that the **LIGHT** **YAGAMI** unit is not Kira. Separate them, this can be dangerous for your **L LAWLIET**unit.

**Q:** Can my L unit Dance? Techno? Rock? - Creation of a Dream

**A:** Possibly, but no-one is sure. It's improbable, but you could get him drunk and try.

**Q: **My L Lawliet unit won't put on any footwear in public places, no matter how many times I've tried to make him. Will he wear socks and shoes? - Y-Kira

**A:**Only shoes, under extreme duress. Prepare yourself for a fight of let him go shoeless, but don't try the socks.

**Q:** Why won't my L Lawliet unit get off the computer? He insists it's for the Kira case, but I need to check my email. -Y-Kira

**A: **The only solution is to bring him cake or some other sweet with knock-out drops in it. After which, you should tell him that the computer may only be used with your permission.  
**  
**-

**Warranty  
**With proper care, the **L LAWLIET **unit should live until the numbers above his head live out, or until a bored Shinigami decides to kill him. However if you should, for some reason, get tired of this unit's bizarre ways, just get a **REM** unit to kill him off.


	3. Light

Congratulations! You are now the owner of a fully-automated **L LAWLIET **unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your pretty genius, please pay close attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information:**

**Name:**Light Yagami aka Raito, Raito-kuuuuuun, Kira, 'god of the new world'

**Date of Manufacture:**February 28, 1986.

**Place of manufacture:**Shinigami, Inc.; Japan Division.

**Height: **5'10

**Weight: **120lbs

**Your LIGHT YAGAMI unit will come with the following accessories:**

One Death Note

Three fancy-schmancy suits

Three red ties

One pair of dress shoes

One pair of sneakers

Three pairs of jeans

One sweatsuit

When you first unpack your **LIGHT YAGAMI**unit, he will be a bit mussed. Let him use your bathroom to tidy up immediately.

**Programming:**

Your** LIGHT YAGAMI**unit will only perform the following functions if it's beneficial to him or he's extremely fond of you:

**Tutor:** Like the **L LAWLIET **unit, **LIGHT YAGAMI**is highly intelligent and is actually a people person. He can teach you anything you like.

**Swindler****: **Although he finds it distasteful, the **LIGHT YAGAMI**unit is charming and will be able to get you almost anything you want through smiling and sweet talk.

**Date:** The **LIGHT YAGAMI** unit makes a great date; walk in on his arm and watch the other girls fume with jealousy. Just make sure that any **MISA AMANE** units or **TAKADA**units don't find out.

**Party Guest: **Throwing a party? Want to make sure you get a good attendance? Just make sure your **LIGHT YAGAMI**unit is there- you'll have girls from every part of the town around.

**Detective: **Although not as experienced as the **L LAWLIET **unit, the **LIGHT YAGAMI**unit is just as intelligent and less picky when it comes to cases.

**Your LIGHT YAGAMI unit comes with five different modes:**

Intelligent(default)

Charming

Kira(locked)

Diabolical

Arrogant

**LIGHT YAGAMI**units come with a default mode of Intelligent, but any situation which they are in a tight spot activates the Charming mode. In this mode, the unit will smile, sweet-talk, plead earnestly, and do whatever it takes to save himself.

The Kira mode can only be unlocked when the **LIGHT YAGAMI** unit writes the name of a criminal in his Death Note. A **RYUUK**unit will then begin haunting your unit. You will not be able to see it, however, and apples will begin to disappear at an alarming rate. Don't get worried.

After this, the Diabolical mode should activate soon. The **LIGHT YAGAMI** unit will laugh evilly, write in his Death Note in a very dramatic manner, and attempt to foil the plans of **L LAWLIET **units.

Arrogant mode will usually lead to the **LIGHT YAGAMI** unit's death by **NEAR **unit, unless the Kira mode is never activated. However, this mode is dangerous for him- we all know that pride goeth before a fall, right?

**-  
**  
**Relations with other units:**

**Misa Amane: **This unit is deeply in love with your **LIGHT YAGAMI **unit. The Irritated mode may be activated on the part of the **LIGHT YAGAMI**unit should there be contact.

**L Lawliet:** These units claim to be friends. However, if your **LIGHT YAGAMI**unit's Kira mode is activated, these two will be at odds.

**Near:** Do not let your **LIGHT YAGAMI**unit near this one. His death will be imminent.

**Mello: **This one is also dangerous to your unit's health. Do not put them together.

**Kiyomi Takada: TAKADA** is almost as deeply in love with the **LIGHT YAGAMI** as the **MISA AMANE**. **LIGHT YAGAMI**will use this unit to his own ends.

**Cleaning:**

Your **LIGHT YAGAMI** unit can clean himself more than adequately. He may use all your hot water to make sure his hair is conditioned properly.  
**  
**-

**Energy:**

The **LIGHT YAGAMI**unit will usually eat what you put in front of him. He is fond of potato chips.

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

**Q:** My **LIGHT YAGAMI** unit is a great unit and all but something's been bugging me lately. You see my **LIGHT YAGAMI** unit has been walking around and sometimes a floating apple follows behind but quickly vanishes. It's been really freaky. Is he like physic or something? - _PlanBB_

**A: **No, he's not psychic; he's talking to a Shinigami. There is a way to see this apparition. Just touch the **LIGHT YAGAMI **unit's Death Note. Don't faint when you see the Shinigami. He won't hurt you unless you interfere with his apple-eating.

**Q: **How do I get my Light unit to quit laughing diabolically? He is scaring my entire family and makes the Matsuda Unit chase after him.

**A: **Sadly, this requires resetting and removing of the Kira mode. It's a glitch we've yet to work out.  
**  
Q**: I had 4 rather good, happy units. (**L LAWLIET**, **MELLO**, **MISA AMANE** and **MATSUDA**) they got along until one day my friend persuaded me to get a **LIGHT YAGAMI** unit...they didn't seem to get along so I sat them down and asked what was wrong, well. I got shot in the leg, squealed at, accused of being Kira and poked repeatedly with a stick. I had to take out a loan for the amount of chocolate **MELLO** needed, I am almost deaf, confused and now my** L** unit is attached to my** LIGHT YAGAMI** unit with handcuffs. I fear for my life and sanity here... what do I do and can I get a refund? -_RAINBOWBEE_  
**  
A:** You can send back the **LIGHT YAGAMI** unit. Only one refund per person, however. Also your **MISA AMANE** unit may protest.

**Q:**

I have a **LIGHT YAGAMI** unit, and my friend says that there is a secret mode that can be accessed only by taking the Death Note away from my **LIGHT YAGAMI** unit and hiding it. He told me that my unit won't try to kill any other unit, and won't remember ever possessing a Death Note in the first place. My friend also says he will not be as creepy or psychotic afterwards. Is this fabled 'Oblivious' Mode actually real, or not? -_Sahxyel_

**A:**

There is such a mode. However, it can only be accessed by coercing him into giving up his Death Note. Do not try to take it away. He will know. You will regret it.

**Q:**

When my **LIGHT** **YAGAMI** unit walks around, he talks to himself, and always carries a black notebook called 'Death Note'. I tried to take it away from him, because he makes lightning strikes appear as he's writing it, but he got all angry. Why?_-TheDevilsAngel93_

**A:**

Ah, the Kira mode has been activated. He uses this Death Note to kill criminals, and believes it's his duty. If you take it away, he might try to kill you.

**Q:**

After much persuasion, I finally bought a LIGHT unit, even though I'm about 99.9 percent sure he was the cause of my previous L LAWLIET unit's death. It wasn't so bad after I got used to seeing him talk to his...err...'Shinigami' but now he puts a picture of himself over every religious thing in my house. Is this normal? If so, is there a way I can stop this?_-band geeks are hot_

**A:**

The only way to stop it is to reset the unit or figure out a way to get him to give up the Death Note. It is pretty normal, by the way.

**Q:**

And a question for Light: What can I do to reduce the chances of my Light unit writing my name into his Death Note? Should I start going by an alias, or wear a paper bag over my head? -_Wicked Witch of West Byflee_

**A:**

Has he already seen your name yet? If so, there's no way. However, if not, than going by an alias is an excellent suggestion. The paper-bag should not be necessary unless you have a **MISA AMANE **unit.

**Q: **My LIGHT unit has been wearing himself out from writing. Is there anyway to get stop writing so dramatically? _-__Nate River18_

**A:** You'll have to restrict his writing privileges. Dramatic writing is part of the programming.

**Warranty  
**With proper care, the **LIGHT YAGAMI **unit should live until the numbers above his head live out, or until a bored Shinigami decides to kill him. However if you should, for some reason, get tired of this unit's bizarre ways, just get a **REM** unit to kill him off.


	4. Mello

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, nor do I own this awesome idea. I don't even own the volumes of Death Note I'm reading. They're from the library. ;.;

-

Congratulations! You are now the owner of a fully-automated **MELLO **unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your angry young genius, please pay close attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information:**

**Name:** Mihael Keehl, Mello, You With the Girly Hair.

**Date of Manufacture:** December 13, 1989

**Place of manufacture:** Shinigami, Inc.; England Division.

**Height:** 5'6.

**Weight: **115lbs

**Your MELLO unit will come with the following accessories:**

Three Leather Vests

Three Pairs of Leather Pants

Various Pairs of Boots

Three Pairs of Jeans

Two Black Longsleeved Vests

One Rosary

Numerous Bars of Chocolate

One Handgun

-

When you first unpack your **MELLO** unit, he may point a gun at you. This is normal. Just wait for him to calm down.

-

**Programming:**

Your **MELLO** unit will carry out the following functions when he likes you or wishes to be better at one of them than a **NEAR** unit.

**Bodyguard:** The **MELLO** unit has guns, much experience with ninja moves, and a really scary face. He can defend you from whatever you please.

**Assassin:** The **MELLO** unit is, as we say, quite deadly. He can take out your enemies quite efficiently.

**Crossdresser:** If for some perverted reason you wish to have a crossdresser at a party or some such thing, the **MELLO** unit is an excellent candidate. However, this will result in extreme activation of the Angry unit, and you may not live to see the rest of your party.

**Date:** The **MELLO **unit is extremely good-looking and makes an excellent date. However, this is another service he will usually only perform under duress, though perhaps not as severe as the former.

**Your MELLO unit comes with five different modes:**

Badass (Default)

Angry

Clever

Angsty**  
**  
Caring  
**  
**The Badass unit is different from the Angry mode, no matter how similar they may seem. In Badass mode, the **MELLO** unit may actually be nice to you.

The Angry mode is quite easily activated. When anything irritates the **MELLO** unit, he will revert to this mode. Try to keep him out of it; he'll yell or shoot when in this mode and occasionally worse.

The Clever mode can be activated whenever the **MELLO **unit has anything to deduce. He can be quite devious in this mode. Set him on any enemies.

The Angsty mode is activated when the **MELLO** unit thinks of how inferior he is to the **NEAR** unit, or the fact that an **L LAWLIET **or** MATT** unit is dead.

The Caring mode is only ever shown to the people the **MELLO** unit is extremely fond of, but he can be quite intense with it, going to extreme lengths to protect them.

** -  
**  
**Relations with other units:**

**Matt: **These units are best friends. It's a good idea to keep them together, since they make a great team, especially in havoc-wreaking.

**Near:** the **NEAR** unit is the **MELLO** unit's rival; any contact between the two will result in severe activation of the 'Anger' mode and usually several shoot-outs.

**L Lawliet:** **MELLO** units look up to **L LAWLIET **units a great deal. They seem them as big-brother figures, usually.  
**  
Kiyomi Takada: **This unit kills yours. Keep your** MELLO** away from any **KIYOMI TAKADA** units at all costs.

**Cleaning:**

The **MELLO** unit is perfectly capable of cleaning himself. Do not try to bathe this unit; it will result in severe and possibly fatal injuries to your person.  
**  
**-

**Energy:**

The **MELLO** unit greatly enjoys chocolate. However, his stomach is not prepared to eat JUST chocolate, so force him to ingest some normal food once in a while.  
**  
**-

**Frequently Asked Questions:  
**  
**Q: **Everytime he gets annoyed or something, a gun goes to my head. Is this really normal or did I get the wrong unit? -Lynx Tiger****

A: Nope, that's normal. Once he trusts you a little more, he'll stop doing that. Mostly.

**Q:** What if I make my **MELLO** unit dress up like **MISA** unit? -Shishishishi4444

**A:** Don't do it. Just don't. Trust us.****

Q: Can I replace his chocolate with marshmello, ups I mean marshmallow? -Shishishishi4444

**A:** You could, but he wouldn't be so happy.

**Q:** My **MELLO** unit hasn't eaten chocolate in a whole week. Is that bad? -Sasana-Chan  
_  
_**A:** Yes, it's very bad. You'll want to take him in to be examined. He's probably sick.

**Q: **Are you sure the **MELLO** unit is not a girl? He sure acts like one and is fond of chocolate... -thexamimi****

A: He's male, and never, ever, EVER let him hear you say that.

**Q: **When I ordered my Mello unit I was expecting a cute blonde boy who loved chocolate, but when it arrived I discovered a boy clad in leather who looked possibly like a male stripper. Should I be concerned? He won't go back into his box either when I tried to make him he held a gun to my head, he raided my pantry for chocolate and is now sitting on my couch eating it next to my Matt unit****

A: Ah, yes. That's your **MELLO** unit, you got the right one.

**Q:** My **MELLO** unit suddenly has this enormous mark taking up half his face. Is it just a silly chocolate smear, or did something happen?

**A:** That's a scar, not a chocolate smear. Your **MELLO** unit has gotten into an explosion. As bad as that sounds, don't worry, that's pretty normal.****

Q: Umm yes my Mello unit won't stop talking about how great the L unit is across the street...what do I do?

**A:** Just stick it out, he'll quite talking about the other unit soon. Or, you could buy a **MATT** unit.

**Q:** Does the **MELLO** unit come with eyebrows? -Th30v3r0553510n****

A: Nope. None of the WAMMY'S units come with eyebrows; this includes the **L LAWLIET **unit.****

Q: What happens if I take away the **MELLO** unit's chocolate? –Various Usernames****

A: Havoc, mayhem, destruction, pain, and death. On both your and his parts.  
-

**Warranty  
**With proper care, the **MELLO **unit should live until the numbers above his head live out, or until a bored Shinigami decides to kill him. However, if you become irritated with having guns pointed at your head, just bribe him out with chocolate.


	5. Matt

Disclaimer: I don't own this style, and I don't own Death Note. Heck, I don't even own any of the FAQ questions. Thanks so much for submitting those, all of you, by the way. Couldn't have done this without you. :D

Congratulations! You are now the owner of a fully-automated **MATT **unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your lazy gamer, please pay close attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information:**

**Name:** Mail Jeevas, aka Matt, Matty, OMGITSMATT!

**Date of Manufacture:** February 1, 1990.

**Place of manufacture:** England.

**Height:** Medium.

**Weight: **Too heavy to lift off the couch by yourself. So stop suing us when you sprain your back.

-****

Your MATT unit will come with the following accessories:

Several different game systems

About fifty different video games

A laptop computer

Three sets of orange goggles

Three long, tan, furry vests

Three sets of jeans

Three long-sleeve striped shirt

-

When you first unpack your **MATT** unit, you may have to poke him with a stick to get him moving. That's normal. Don't worry.

-

**Programming:  
**  
Your **MATT** unit is kind of lazy and won't carry out the following functions unless you bribe him.

**Champion Gamer:** The one function this unit will carry out willingly. The **MATT** unit is highly skilled in this area and can win any tournament you enter.

**Hacker:** Being skilled in technology, this unit can hack into almost anything you want. Don't keep any online diaries around him.

**Havoc-Wreaker: **Got someone who just plain irritates you? Well, set your **MATT** unit lose in playful mode and he'll tie their shoes together, put salt in their sugar-bowls, and do many much more nasty pranks like those.

**Stalker:** The **MATT** unit is extremely stealthy and can sneak around doing your bidding and stalking your enemies, scaring them, as long as you pay him.

**Pillow:** Wait until he's absorbed in a video game. Then sit down and lean up against him. Voila, a pillow.**  
**

Y**our MATT unit comes with five different modes  
**  
Bored(default)

Lazy

Playful

Loyal

Dirty-Minded

The default Bored mode and the Lazy mode are different, no matter how similar they may seem. In the Lazy mode, the **MATT** unit refuses utterly to do anything but sit on the couch and play video games, no matter what you offer.

In the Playful mode, the **MATT** unit will usually try to coax you into playing a game of "Guitar Hero" with him. Occasionally, he'll wish to play pranks and generally cause mischief, in which case you may want to direct him to the house of that pain-in-the-butt kid who lives down the street and won't shut up about his girlfriend.

In Loyal mode, the **MATT** unit will follow his friends anywhere they like, within reason. He will also stick up for them if they are insulted, and fire witty lines at the insulter.

The Dirty-Minded mode is activated whenever the **MATT** unit sees anything that could be made into a perverted joke. Don't let him around such material.

**Relations with other units:**

**Mello:** This is the **MATT** unit's best friend. Putting the two together may result in havoc, mayhem, and sugar-high teenagers. However, it may also result in the **MATT** unit being a bit more motivated and the **MELLO** unit being a bit calmer.****

Near: The **MATT** unit has little opinion of the **NEAR **unit, but they grew up together, so it should be noted.****

L Lawliet: The **MATT** unit is third in line to be **L LAWLIET** unit's successor. The **MATT** unit seems to respect the **L LAWLIET** unit, but you really never know.****

Misa: The **MELLO** unit made the **MATT** unit follow this unit at one point. **MATT** considers her cute, but does not seem to hold any particular affection for this one.****

Kiyomi Takada: This unit kills your **MATT** unit. Keep the separate at all costs, seriously.**  
****  
**-

**Cleaning:**

The **MATT **unit can wash himself. If you try to wash the **MATT **unit, there's no guarantee he'll care at all.  
**  
**-

**Energy:**

The **MATT** unit will eat pretty much anything you put in front of him. He's not picky. He'll also want to occasional cigarette. Allow this, but do not let him smoke too much.  
**  
**-

**Frequently Asked Questions:  
**  
**Q:** What'll happen if I dye my **MATT** unit's hair blue/purple/or green? It sounds like fun! - Sasana-Chan

**A**: He's have blue, purple, or green hair. If you want to go around with a purple-haired **MATT** unit, be our guests.

**Q:** What if I tell him I like Mello better? - Sasana-Chan****

A: He's probably say something like, "Then get yourself a **MELLO** unit and leave me alone."

**Q:** -my MATT unit can't be separated from my PSP. Is that normal? -Shishishishi4444

**A:** Pretty much. Pry it away from him and then hide any and all video games you may have.

**Q:** I've found my **MATT** unit in my closet with my neighbor's **MELLO** unit several times now. Should I be concerned? -o0whitelily0o  
_  
_**A:** For the answer to that, we refer you to last three panels of this comic: http:/slinkers dot deviantart dot com/art/Games-58852949. You decide if you should be worried or not.

**Q: **Hm... Question. My **MELLO** unit took off, and my **MATT** unit got all depressed and has been clinging to my **NEAR** unit ever since. Is that okay...? -Rinna-kun****

A: No, probably not. It'll annoy the **NEAR **unit to no end, and the **MATT** unit will probably still be depressed. Best to get another **MELLO** unit.

**Q: **Is the MATT unit somehow related to the LIGHT unit? -LOL__

**A:** No, and if you somehow insinuate that this is so, you'll regret it. Especially if a **LIGHT** unit hears as well.

**Q:** How do I get my MATT unit to stop smoking? -LOL

**A:** You don't. It's part of his programming. You could hide all his cigarettes, though.

**Q: **What will happen if I take my MATT unit's goggles away? -Carbucketty

**A:** Nobody knows. Nobody has ever lived to tell what will happen.

-

**Warranty  
**With proper care, the **MATT **unit should live until the numbers above his head live out, or until a bored Shinigami decides to kill him. However, if you become annoyed with constantly having cigarette smoke in your house, just have a **MELLO** unit drag him out.

Well, since Matt has less than twenty panels, I had to invent much of his personality. The comic is by Slinkers at DeviantART. Not me.  
Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews I've been getting! You're all so kind! –flail-


	6. Near

**Near: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

Congratulations! You are now the owner of a fully-automated **NEAR **unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your ice statuegenius, please pay close attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information:**

**Name:** Nate River, Aka Near, Nate, Pyjama Boy, the Third L.

**Date of Manufacture:** August 24, 1991

**Place of manufacture:** England

**Height:** Really short

**Weight:** Light

-****

Your NEAR unit will come with the following accessories:

Two sets of white pajamas

Two white undershirts

Two sets white socks

One headset

Several Transformers

Several Hundred Legos

-

When you first unpack your **NEAR** unit, he might seem a little shy. This should wear off, and he'll later just ignore you for a while.

-

**Programming:**

Your **NEAR** unit is extraordinarily apathetic and will only perform the following functions for those he likes. Good luck with that.

**Tutor: **The **NEAR** unit is extremely intelligent and can teach you on about almost every subject. Except public speaking.

**Private Detective:** He'll only take cases that are interesting or important, but the **NEAR** unit is stunning with logic. Just tell him the details of the case and set him to work.

**Guard: **What's even scarier than an **L LAWLIET** unit staring at you in the dead of the night? A **NEAR** unit staring at you in the middle of the night. Guaranteed to frighten off any burglar.

**Lawn Ornament:** Is your lawn boring and plain? Well, your **NEAR** unit still and quiet, so just plop him down for and he should stay. Just make sure the weather's good and you bring him meals.

****

Y**our NEAR unit comes with five different modes**

Apathetic(default)

Bored

Annoyed

Decisive

Anti-social

The Apathetic default and the Bored mode are different things, no matter how similar they may seem. In the Bored mode, your **NEAR** unit will take apart your stuff until he's back to Apathetic mode.

The Annoyed mode is activated when anyone bugs the **NEAR** unit when he's busy or is in Anti-social mode. Leave him alone for a while.

The Decisive mode is bad news for anyone who has angered the **NEAR** unit, as in this mode, he will carry out any and all schemes he's made. Avoid this mode as much as possible.

The Anti-social mode, the **NEAR** unit does not want to be spoken to, touched, or hugged. Leave him alone. He'll be fine.

**Relations with other units:**

**Mello:** This is the **NEAR** unit's rival. Any exposure may result in shooting of the **NEAR** unit and extreme annoyance on the part of both. Do not keep together. ****

Light Yagami: The **NEAR** unit and this one are totally enemies. Any contact will result in the **LIGHT YAGAMI** unit's death and the **NEAR** unit's Annoyed and Firm modes activated. Avoid contact between these two units, please.

**L Lawliet:** The **NEAR** unit regards **L LAWLIET** as his mentor and regards him with great respect, no matter how often he may speak ill of him. Don't say anything bad about the **L LAWLIET **unit.

-

**Cleaning:**

The **NEAR** unit is perfectly capable of cleaning himself. He will tell you this, and if you try to clean him, he'll stare at you with ice and acid. This stare is known to be hypnotic and you may wake up fetching duct tape and dice and not knowing why.  
**  
**-

**Energy:**

Nobody is sure what the **NEAR** unit eats. Let him be. Just don't allow him to eat his toys.  
**  
**-

**Frequently Asked Questions:  
**  
**Q:** I left my **NEAR** unit in my room for hours then I found my room full of toys! What should I do? I can't sleep if my bed covered by robots and legos! -_Shishishishi4444_

**A**: You left him alone for hours? No wonder. This unit doesn't like to be all alone and probably got bored. Just stack them and take them off your bed.

**Q:** Can I dye my **NEAR** unit's hair and pajamas? It sounds interesting XD -_Shishishishi4444_****

A: Sure, but we can't be blamed for any chaos that ensues. Any light colour should be okay, but don't try pink or black. The **NEAR** unit may become dangerous.

**Q:** I suspect my **NEAR** has been eating his toys... is this a bad thing? -_allaboutcontests_

**A:** Yes, it is. They're bad for his digestion. Watch him carefully and make sure he doesn't any anymore.

**Q:** My NEAR unit is entirely white. His hair is white.. his socks are white.. his clothes are white.. Was there a defect in the coloring machine or something! A giant bleach spill, perhaps?" –MMC  
_  
_**A: **This is normal. Deal with it.

**Q: **My NEAR unit has alot of dice on his person. Is it some sort of gamble-a-holic?** -**MMC****

A: No, he just really likes dice.

**Q: **My **NEAR** unit hates chocolate. Is this normal?__

**A:** Yes. It is.

**Warranty  
**With proper care, the **NEAR **unit should live until the numbers above his head live out, or until a bored Shinigami decides to kill him. However, if you get annoyed by this unit's cold ways, simply act as loud and obnoxious as possible. He should be out of there in a moment.  
Or just send him to AliveinChrist13.

-

I'm a Near fangirl, I swear I am. Any making fun is done in the interest of humor. Please don't kill me.  
Yes, I know that Near is technically the fifth L if you count A, and B.  
Thanks so much to everyone who submitted FAQ questions! Anyone got any they want to have for Matt? He's next.  
Also, by request of Creation of a Dream, Mello will be after that.  
It might take a while to get to cause I'm also going to do some YuYu Hakusho, because I searched and there was only one. For Youko. It wasn't bad, but still, there are so many cool characters!  
Right. Finished ranting now. _


	7. Matsuda

**Tota Matsuda: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual.**

Congratulations! You are now the owner of a fully-automated **MATSUDA **unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your adorable goofball, please pay close attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information:**

**Name:** Tota Matsuda aka Taro Matsui, Matsu-kun.

**Date of Manufacture:** December 14, year unknown.

**Place of manufacture:** Japan.

**Height:** Around 5'11.

**Weight:** Average.

-****

Your MATSUDA unit will come with the following accessories:

Two business suits

Two casual outfits

One Cellphone

One Cheerful Grin

-

When you first open your MATSUDA unit, he may seem bewildered. More so than normal. Show him around and acquaint him with the place.

-

**Programming:**

Your **MATSUDA** unit is cheerful and eager, and carry out the following functions:

**Manager: **Up-and-coming actress? Need a manager? Well, the **MATSUDA** unit will gladly volunteer for the job. Just make sure you don't let him sneak around any groups of seven on a spy mission for the **L LAWLIET** unit.

**Police Officer:** This is the Matsuda unit's natural occupation, and he's actually pretty good at it, believe it or not.

**S****ecret agent man****Spy:** Although you wouldn't expect it, the **MATSUDA** unit is quite a good spy and can gather any information you wish. Just let it be known that it may be dangerous to your unit's health.

**Confidante: **The **MATSUDA** unit is a good listener and will allow you to rant on and on so long as you're not mad at him.

Y**our MATSUDA unit comes with seven different modes:**

Goofy(default)****

Exuberant****

Loyal****

Serious

Clueless

Determined

The default Goofy mode is different from the Exuberant mode, no matter how different they may seem. In the Exuberant mode, the **MATSUDA** unit will high-five anyone around, grin more than normal, and occasionally dance. This can be either scary or cute, depending on what he's dancing to.

The Loyal mode is activated when anyone the **MATSUDA** unit likes is hurt or annoyed. He will defend the person with a great amount of tenaciousness.

The Serious mode is rare, and is usually activated when the unit is pondering whether Kira is right or wrong, and other dark matters. While this mode can be interesting, eventually the unit will become depressed. Keep the unit out of this mode as soon as possible.

The Clueless mode is activated when the **MATSUDA** unit comes in contact with something he doesn't understand. You can try to explain it to him, or you can laugh/squeal. Your choice.

The Determined mode usually follows the Serious one, when the unit has made a decision concerning the subject he was being serious about. When he's in this mode you cannot change his mind. Don't try.

**Relations with other units:**

**Light Yagami:** The **MATSUDA** unit considers this unit a friend. Eventually, he may shoot this unit when he discovers that the **LIGHT YAGAMI** unit is lying and really is Kira. If you can, keep the two units from prolonged contact.

**Shuuichi Aizawa:** This unit constantly scolds the **MATSUDA** unit for his goofy and careless ways.

**L Lawliet:** The **L LAWLIET** unit considers the **MATSUDA** unit an idiot. Enough said.

**Soichiro Yagami:** Your **MATSUDA** unit considers the **SOICHIRO YAGAMI** unit his mentor, and quite looks up to him. ****

-

**Cleaning:  
**The **Matsuda** unit is fully capable of cleaning himself. He's very easily embaressed, so please don't try to bathe him.  
**  
**-

**Energy:  
**The **MATSUDA** unit is not picky and will usually eat anything decent you put in front of him.**  
**-

**Frequently Asked Questions:  
**  
**Q:** My unit won't come out of clueless mode! What's the matter?

**A**: Well, your unit has probably been reading too much philosophy or some such thing. You may have to reprogram him. Sorry.

**Q:** I asked for a cute, black-haired guy, and instead I got a sugar-addicted insomniac. Who they heck is this weirdo?****

A: Ah, you've received our **L LAWLIET **unit. Next time specify that you want a **MATSUDA** unit. Simply send the **L LAWLIET ** unit back if you don't want him, and we'll send you the correct unit.

**Q:** Is it okay to molest the Matsuda unit every once and a while? –_MMC-kun_

**A:** ...please don't.

**Q:** How many Matsudas does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" –_MMC-kun_

**A: **Assuming that you are not trying to make a fool out of us, only one. Please be serious about this.

**Q: **My Matsuda unit keeps running after my **LIGHT YAGAMI** unit with a gun. Should I be concerned? –_MMC-kun_

**A:** Well, it's actually pretty normal after the **MATSUDA **unit finds out that the **LIGHT YAGAMI **unit is Kira. You may want to separate them, though.

-

**Warranty  
**With proper care, the **MATSUDA **unit should live until the numbers above his head live out, or until a bored Shinigami decides to kill him. However, if you get annoyed by this sweet unit for some bizarre reason, simply send him to MMC at DeviantART. She'll be thrilled.

I know, I know, I said I'd do Near next, but I didn't. :p  
MMC is a good friend on DeviantART who adores Matsuda. She proofread this for me, as well.  
Right, I'm finished being stupid for the moment. Reviews? Ideas?


	8. Ryuuk

Congratulations! You are now the owner of a fully automated **RYUUK **unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your male Shinigami, please pay close attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information: **

**Name:** Ryuuk, aka Mr. Shinigami, Shinigami-san, True Neutral

**Date of Manufacture:** Unknown.

**Place of manufacture:** Shinigami, Inc.; Home Division.

**Height: **6'1.

**Weight: **Also unknown; probably fairly light.

**Your RYUUK unit will come with the following accessories:**

Two Death Notes

One Skull Pen

One Leather Belt

One Feather Ruff

When you first unpack your **RYUUK** unit you may be scared out of your wits. Please don't faint. It only encourages him.

**Programming: **

Your unit is treacherous, unpredictable, and will only perform these services on rare occasions unless he finds them amusing.

**Halloween Ornament: **As most of you can attest, this unit is pretty darn scary. Have him stand near your door when October 31st rolls around and you'll be a hit; especially since the average person can't see him and when he throws stuff most people will think you've really got a specter at the house.

**Guard Dog:** No, he won't bark, but what kind of burglar is gonna want to stay to see if this ghostly figure is going to eat his brains or not? Warning: Better booby-trap the house with pieces of the Death Note so that they can see him.

**Clown:** C'mon, admit it. He looks like one. However, unless you've got some serious weight to throw around, your **RYUUK** unit probably won't do this one.

**Assassin: **Although he's not on anyone's side, if you can convince him to defend you, nobody will be able to touch you. That's the beauty of the Death Note paired with Shinigami Eyes.

**Your RYUUK unit comes with five different modes: **

Ambiguous (default)

Treacherous

Bored

Amused

Curious

The default mode of Ambiguous is different from Treacherous, no matter how similar they may seem to you. When in Treacherous mode, the **RYUUK** unit will betray everyone you thought he was allied with.

The Bored mode activates whenever the **RYUUK** unit has nothing to do. It may result in him bugging you until you provide something of interest to do.

The Amused mode usually follows the Bored mode. In this mode, the unit is at his most pleasant, and will probably not bother you or follow you around or ask for an apple until Bored mode is back.

The Curious mode can be extremely annoying, as your unit will ask many irritating questions and pester you.

**-  
**  
**Relations with other units:  
**  
**Light Yagami:** This unit is haunted by your unit. **RYUUK** may follow this unit around, and they may play a few video games together. However, this one will be killed by your **RYUUK** unit.

**Misa Amane:** For a while, your **RYUUK** unit haunted this one. He might find her amusing or annoying, but nothing beyond that.

**Rem:** This unit is a fellow Shinigami. **RYUUK** may develop a crush on her.

**Near:** These two units met once and seem to be on good terms.

**Cleaning:**

Should the occasion arise, your **RYUUK **unit ought to be able to clean himself perfectly well. However, he shouldn't need cleaned very often. Shinigami don't really sweat or get dirty.  
**  
**-

**Energy: **

The **RYUUK** unit eats only apples. Do not try to make him eat anything else. Do not keep him from eating apples.

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

**Q:** I recently purchased the **RYUUK** unit, but after he came into contact with my (reprogrammed) **LIGHT YAGAMI** unit, there's always slightly dramatic music in their somewhat diabolical conversations. It gets old after a while. Is there a way I can make them stop this insane gibber gabber of killing and evil plans, or at least get them to talk about it somewhere else? -band geeks are hot

**A: **You'll just have to lay down the law and tell them to be diabolical and dramatic elsewhere.**  
**  
**Q: **My **RYUUK** unit has been all mopey lately, I offered him an apple but he threw it at my head what do I do? – Mello's Girl

**A: **Play some video games again, or visit him with a Rem unit.  
**  
Q**: I have recently started cutting the apples I feed him to resemble bunnies, but not he just sits and stares at them! What's wrong? -Yumiaria  
**  
A:** He think you're a weirdo. Who wants to eat innocent bunnies, even if they are apples? Just let him eat them whole, the apples that is.

Q:

I find that strawberries are cheaper to buy then apples. Is it safe to replace **RYUUK's** apples with strawberries? -Yumiaria  
**  
A: **No. It is not.

Q:

My **RYUUK** unit always follow me every time and everywhere after I wrote a name in Death note. Even when I go to bathroom! (pervert!)  
What should I do to stop this? -Shi4shi4  
**  
A:** Give up the Death Note. He'll quiet following you, although you should still be able to see him as soon as you touch a bit of one of his notebooks.  
**  
Q:** My **RYUUK** keeps asking me to swap eyes with him. I keep telling him that I can't afford surgery, but he says it'll only cost half my life. I tell him that that doesn't make it sound more appealing but he keeps asking. I'm getting annoyed, how do I make him shut up? -no heart to follow

A:

Bribing him should work.

Q:

I don't keep a lot of apples on hand (I originally asked for a **REM** unit so I wasn't expecting to need them) and now he's rolling on the floor moaning and twisting. I think I killed him. What do I do? -no heart to follow

A:

He's still alive, but quick, get him an apple! Or any product with apples in it, to hold over.

**Q: **I've had my both my **RYUUK** and **LIGHT YAGAMI** units for a while now and everything seemed fine between them. **LIGHT** would feed **RYUUK** apples and all was well. Then one day I came home to find my **LIGHT** unit on the floor apparently dead and my **RYUUK** unit standing near by. It was obvious that **RYUUK** wrote **LIGHT's** name in his own Death Note, but I don't understand why. I thought they were fairly compatible. What happened? -MelfinaPan

**A:** Ah, this unit has no loyalties. If it amuses him, he'll kill off anyone he likes.

**Q:** A **LIGHT YAGAMI, MOGI, AIZAWA, MATSUDA, IDE, NEAR, LIDNER, GEVANNI** and **RESTER** unit seemed to have met with my **RYUUK** unit. My neighbor is complaining about their **LIGHTYAGAMI** unit's unresponsiveness. Is my **RYUUK** unit to blame? -That Random Person

A:

Most likely; no good ever comes of wild parties, especially when **RYUUK** units attend.

Q:

My **RYUUK** unit was following a **LIGHTYAGAMI** unit for awhile, but now, they're never together! And get this! My **RYUUK** unit is following a MISA AMANE unit! Is this supposed to happen? -That Random Person

A:

Sometimes it does, when one of his Death Notes change hands.

Q:

My **RYUUK** unit was following my **LIGHT** unit around for quite a while, but now he's following around the **REM** unit, 'hyuk'ing a lot more. ...I'm slightly disturbed. –

A:

Your unit has a crush. What do you want us to do about it?

Q:

My **RYUUK** unit has this weird grin plastered on his face all the time like a pedophile-is he a child molester? -soojinyeh

A:

No... Actually, he probably can't molest anyone. That's just his natural facial expression. No, he isn't a clown either.

Q:

How can I get him to stop worshipping my empty bottle of Snapple? -soojinyeh

A:

Good question. That's a system glitch we haven't worked out just yet.

Q:

My **RYUUK** unit stands next to my bed every night. When I wake up every morning, his face is the first thing I see. He scares me. What should I do? -Creation of a Dream

A:

Tell him in no uncertain terms that if he doesn't quit that he's going to regret it, ect. If that doesn't work, you're stuck. Don't worry, you'll get used to it.

Q:

I just purchased a **RYUUK** unit, and he was pretty normal and funny at first. But it seems he lives in fear of my **MELLO** unit. What's the problem?

A:

Even Shinigami consider the **MELLO** unit scary. Just don't let the two near each other too much and you should be okay.

**Warranty  
**With proper care, the **RYUUK **unit should live forever, unless he forgets to write down names in his Death Note. However, if you get tired of him staring at you while you sleep, just refuse to feed him any apples until he leaves. He'll be out of your house faster than you can say "Super scary Shinigami with a gruesome grisly grin".

Well. This was both the easiest and the hardest I've done yet. Easy because I had a ton of questions and Ryuuk is easy to type and it was pretty fun. Hard because there's so little information on Ryuuk, and he doens't have many accessories or abilities. I think this may be the last for Death Note; I've got YuYu Hakusho's Hiei in the works. But maybe I'll do Rem and Mikami later.  
By the way, if you happen to be a fan of YYH, you can drop a question for Hiei in the reviews, if you review.  
I'd like to thank all the lovely people who've been with this from the begining.  
Botho-Goth, Sasana-chan, Shi4shi4, allaboutcontests, Creation Of A Dream, band geeks are hot, Foxxy1st, , and everyone else.


End file.
